Nothing But an Essence
by Autumn Cullen
Summary: Lilly Was shunned by her parents, sent to a new town, and is now living with her cousin. Will her other identity Essence be safe with her new freinds and a certain Ghost boy? And when Vlad wants to take her into his care who will help her? [DannyxOC]
1. Moving reality

**Disclaimer:** NO I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! If I did things would be different :3 **No Flames**. If you've got nothing good to say don't say anything at all. 'Kay?! I **STILL **have no clue what in the bloody hell a Mary Sue is but I really could care less :DD Oh…well enjoy :DD (Lilly and Jake are mine.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly leaned her forehead against the frosty window of the moving truck. Her auburn bangs fell into her tear filled eyes, and she watched the 'Welcome to Amity Park' sign as they passed it. She didn't want to move, it wasn't her choice. After her parents discovered that she was a half ghost, they shunned her and sent her to live with her cousin Sam. Sam Manson.

The moving truck came to a halt and Lilly stared at the mansion that would be her new home.

"Whoa I wish I was you little lady." The truck driver said smiling. Lilly faked a smile and got out of the truck. The frigid air stung her lungs as she inhaled sharply. She clutched her striped hoodie hoping it would provide the warmth she so desperately needed. She moved to the back of the truck to take some of the boxes, that held the only possessions she had left. She sighed deeply as she knocked on the door. After there was no answer she knocked harder. She could hear footsteps approach the door. Looking down at her black converses covered by her jeans, the door opened. A violet eyed girl with hair as black as the night sky looked at Lilly with a smile.

"Lilly you're finally here!" The girl said as she hugged Lilly. Lilly smiled at the sight of her cousin that she hadn't seen in ages.

"Sam… Long time no see." Lilly said looking at her gothic Cousin who she had missed dearly.

"Yeah I know I've missed you so freaking much!" She said hugging Lilly once more, when she saw the all of the moving boxes behind her. She took out her wallet and grabbed 50 bucks. She looked at the Truck Driver who was bringing the last box up to the door. "Would you be a dear and carry all of Lilly's items to her new room. Upstairs and the first door to the left." The truck driver's eyes lit up when he saw the 50 dollars in his hand.

"Surely."

"Okay now, come meet my best friends, I'm sure you would love them." Sam said taking Lilly's hand and dragging her to the movie room. As Lilly walked into the movie room She saw two boys fighting over the remote, one slightly darker than the other.

"Ahem," Sam announced as the boys quickly stopped there bickering. "This is Lilly my cousin she is moving in." The boy with messy black hair walked up to Lilly and extended his hand "Hi I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Nice meeting you Danny." She said smiling as she shook his hand. Lilly never went ga-ga for guys but she had to admit that Danny was really cute, and something about him was different. The darker boy then stood up and walked over to Lilly.

"Tucker Foley. But you can call me T-Foley." He winked at her.

Lilly giggled and said "How about I call you Tuck?"

Tucker Laughed and nodded "Tuck is good."

Lilly's luck felt as if it had completely swung around. She was almost glad that her parents had sent her here. She had already made friends.

"And now for me." Lilly heard from behind her. She turned around to see a blond Goth boy hugging Sam from behind. "I'm Jake, Sam's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Lilly said sitting in the empty chair next to Danny. In the corner of Lilly's eye she could see Jake kiss Sam on her neck. Sam blushed and pushed him away playfully. She rolled her eyes and smiled because she could see that Sam was happy. It was getting a little too hot for comfort so Lilly took off her hoodie, revealing her dark green tank top. Danny's eyes looked up and down Lilly's perfectly curved body, while blushing a bit. A quick tap on the shoulder woke Danny out of his Daze. It was Tucker.

"Dude your starting to drool." Tucker teased. Danny's face turned a shade of deep red and he punched Tucker playfully in the arm.

"Talk to her." Tucker said pointing to Lilly.

"I will talk to her when I'm good and—" an exhale of blue escaped Danny's mouth and interrupted him. "I have to go to the bathroom." Danny said getting up quickly. He hated that he couldn't change into his ghost form in front of his friends, but he had to do what he had to do.

Lilly's ghost sense had gone off as well but she didn't want to exit the room suddenly so she got up slowly and said, "Sam? Where did you say my room was? I have to put away my sweatshirt."

"Upstairs, first room on the left."

"Thanks." Lilly walked out of the movie room and ran up and into her room. She waited as a green ring formed around her body. Slowly her dark green tank top changed into a high rise top with a fading E on it. Her dark brown hair changed into a platinum blond and her emerald eyes turned crystal blue. Her jeans disappeared and black tight pants with slivery blue boots and gloves appeared.

"Let's do this." She said soaring out her window. _'Where is the lil creep?'_ Lilly thought as she looked around for a ghost. She then spotted a huge Ghost bear attacking a boy with white hair. The boy got smacked around pretty hard and he wasn't moving on the ground. She flew down there and froze the bear. When it was completely frozen she used her ghost ray to destroy it. She walked over to the unconscious boy that looked about her age. (14) She looked down at him and held in a gasp. He looked exactly like Danny Fenton, except with white hair. She bent down and poked him. He let a moan escape his lips. His emerald eyes flickered open. He gasped and threatened her with glowing palms.

"So you're the ghost boy," She raised her hands in a sign of peace "I come in peace I am a good one."

"Oh. And the name's Danny. Danny Phantom." He said to her as he got up slowly. Lilly's eyes widened and she looked this Danny Phantom up and down. _'Its got to be him. They talk and look exactly alike! And the subtlety of the name Danny Phantom makes it obvious, well to me at least.'_ Lilly thought.

"Well I'm Essence. And I have to get going Ghost boy," Lilly picked up his thermos "You dropped you little…thermos." And with that She flew of towards Sam's.

Danny stood in complete shock and looked down at the thermos. "She seemed so familiar. It was weird but I know that voice somewhere." Danny said flying back to Sam's house. When he changed back and got back into the movie room he saw that Lilly wasn't there.

"Where's Lilly?" Danny asked

"Her room. Can you check on her?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah sure." He turned around and started heading up the stairs while he thought of Essence while he looked at his feet. He wasn't paying attention and he bumped into Lilly instead of finding her. "Oh I'm sorry."

She smirked and whispered in his ear, "Its okay…Ghost boy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayy! Danny Phantom fic! Wahoo!

:DD

review please **xDD**

and if you flame I will hunt you down and kill you...

I swear I will **xPP**


	2. We Fly

**Disclaimer:** BLAH BLAH BLAH no I don't own my future husband Danny Phantom but I do own Lilly and Jake **:DD** Uhmm…Read and Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's eyes widened and he looked at Lilly in disbelief "G-Ghost boy?" He tried to brush it off. She looked at him with an are-you-kidding-me face on.

"Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. It wasn't that hard to figure out Danny, and you still have no clue who I am, do you?" She said laughing a bit.

Danny thought good and hard for a while. Her voice was incredibly familiar he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then the sentence, _"Well I'm Essence. And I have to get going __**Ghost boy**__." r_ung through his head.

"Essence? You're Essence?" Danny asked her looking more deeply into Lilly's eyes. When Lilly smiled and giggled a bit, Danny knew he was correct.

"You got it…Ghost boy."

"Shhh!" Danny hissed as he pressed his hands against her mouth, making her voice muffled. "You cant say that out loud. No one know that I am Danny Phantom except Sam, Tucker and My older sister Jazz."

She moved his hand away from her mouth. "I wouldn't tell anyone Danny. I mean I wouldn't want any one to know my secret; I **really **wouldn't want anyone to know my secret. So yours is safe with me if mine is safe with you." All of the talk of secret keeping was bringing back bad memories for Lilly and she did her best to try and suppress them.

"It is. But Can Sam and Tuck know? They have been my best friends forever and I would feel bad if they didn't know too. You can trust them they would die first before they told anyone a secret." Danny said holding Lilly's trembling hand.

"Of course. Sam is my cousin after all and Tuck he's…Well he's Tuck." She said as she smiled and squeezed Danny's warm hand.

When Danny and Lilly returned to the movie room Tucker was hiding behind a pillow and Sam and Jake were snuggled against each other. They could hear the eerie music and screaming damsel that was coming from the movie screen.

"Do you wanna do something other than be the only ones not afraid or cuddly while watching a 'scary' movie?" Danny asked Lilly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What did you have in mind?" Lilly asked as they walked back out of the movie room.

"How about I show you town?" Danny said smiling. His smile was so warm and sincere Lilly couldn't help but to blush when she said yes. Danny grabbed her hand. "I need you to go ghost with me."

"Okay." She answered as the green ring surrounded and transformed her. When she opened her eyes Danny Phantom was holding her hand. "What now?" Essence asked. Danny gave her another charming smile.

"We fly." He said floating out the window with her in hand. Essence hid her blushed face and focused on the toy sized Amity Park below her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she soared, hand and hand with a Boy she had met minutes ago.

"I know." Danny said looking at Essence. He blushed and looked back before Essence caught him staring. Essence was now completely mesmerized by the way the town looked by the setting sun. She looked at Danny for a moment, his silver hair glistening in the setting sun and his glazing jade eyes. She had always hoped to find a boy that had the same curse as her, or at least a person who didn't think it was weird.

"So Danny do you go flying often?" She asked curiously. The question broke the long silence they were having so Danny was quite surprised when she asked.

"Yeah, Actually I do. Whenever I need to think or I'm mad I just fly to this place."

"Danny, Since when is the Sky a 'place'?"

"No I didn't mean the sky; I go to an actual place Essence."

"Oh, really? Well can you take me?" Essence said batting her eye lashes playfully while giggling.

"Of course I can." Danny said smiling while he took her to an opening in the forest. (The same place Johnny 13 brought Jazz when he gave her his ring)

"Wow!" She landed and changed back into Lilly. "This place is gorgeous!" She span around giggling and letting the sun's warmth tickle her skin before she got to dizzy and landed on her back still giggling. The green grass around her was covered in frost and she didn't mind that it was probably about 20 degrees outside and she had no sweatshirt. She just giggled and felt the world move below her. She propped up on her elbows and she opened her eyes, to see the slowly moving world "Whoa Danny there is like four of you."

"That's because you're dizzy, Lilly." Danny said kneeling down. Lilly's vision focused and now there was only one Danny. Danny Fenton. His black hair blew in the wind and he rubbed his arms from the cold.

"I liked it better when I was Danny Phantom, He can barley feel the cold." He said sitting next to Lilly.

"Usually I would say the same thing, but to be perfectly honest I enjoy the cold, I mean not the icicle cold but chilly. I love it," She exhaled and saw her breath linger in the frigid air. "So Danny, What do you love about this place? I mean, other than its outstanding beauty."

"Well everything I guess. I love the quiet of it all, and I love the sites. I don't know I just really find it soothing, like when I come here I'm in a different world. A world where I don't need to worry about school, girls and stuff."

"Wow that's deep and it was incredibly beautiful. You're smart Danny." That's when Danny's cell went off. It was Sam.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

'Where are you? My parents just got home and they want to see Lilly! Get back home now!' And Sam hung up.

"What going on?" Lilly asked her chocolate bangs falling in her eyes. She pushed them so they slanted over her right eye as she looked at Danny.

"We gotta go Sam's parents want to see there niece." Danny said changing into Danny Phantom and grabbing Lilly's hand once again.

Back at the mansion Mr. and Mrs. Manson were talking to Sam. "She went on a walk with Danny they should be home any second. Like it was on que' Danny and Lilly came walking through the door. "Hey Uncle Sunny and Auntie Sunny!" Lilly screamed as she hugged Sam's Parents. Danny walked over to Sam "Uncle Sunny and Auntie Sunny?" Danny whispered to Sam.

"Lilly used to have problems speaking and she couldn't say my parents names and since my parents always look like they just woke up from a slumber in happy sunshine land she called them Uncle and Auntie Sunny." Sam said answering Danny's question.

"Ah… Makes sense," Danny said looking at the still hugging family. "Well its getting late, tell Lilly it was and I'll see her later." Danny walked out of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it?

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-;;**


	3. Nightmare, Dashmare

_Lilly awoke to see that she was strapped onto a medical table. Overwhelming fear took her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She could only wriggle and try to get free, and even when she saw that all that wriggling and squirming was gnawing at her wrist and ankles causing them to bleed she kept wriggling. Pain came now every time she squirmed about. She let tears fall from her fading jade eyes. She was younger, about 11, terrified and had no clue where she was. The sound of footsteps made her crying silent. Some one was coming. A man with Gray hair and beady blue walked over and looked at Lilly. "Oh so you're finally awake," He said in is old low voice. Her eyes widened as she knew who this was. Her Parents 'old friend' Vlad Masters. He had something behind his back and Lilly watched in horror as Vlad revealed that he held a needle with green liquid in it. This time her scream was loud and terrifying, he quickly slapped his hand on her mouth and whispered, "Don't worry this won't hurt, for long." She then felt the needle jam into her neck and scream with pain. She blacked out sounds of_ _"_Lilly!! Wake up! LILLY!!" leaked into her dream. Lilly shot up and opened her eyes.

"VLAD!" Lilly screamed looking around. But all she could see was her dressed cousin.

"Lilly you were having a nightmare." Sam said looking at Lilly worriedly. Lilly sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked at her scarred wrist and winced as her memories haunted her. That was the night Vlad had taken away half of her. "You have to get ready for school." Sam said fixing her purple leggings. Lilly groaned and pulled the duvet over her head. Sam giggled at this and pulled the duvet away. "Now! School starts in an hour and a half and Danny n' Tuck will be here in…30 minutes." Now Lilly wanted to wake up.

"Danny?!" Lilly squealed falling out of bed.

"Yes Danny. Now get dressed. I am off to breakfast." Sam said grinning. Lilly could hear the black combat boots clonk out of the room. She got up quickly; picked out one of her many jeans, threw on her Black and white 'I am Ghost' Band Tee shirt, slipped on her studded belt and her checkerboard vans. She ran to the Mirror, combed her straight chocolate hair and lined her eyes in black. She felt as if something was missing when she walked out of her room only holding an iPod and a cell phone. She didn't have any books. "SAM I DON'T HAVE ANY- Uwah!" She screamed as she tripped down the stairs. She waited for the pain but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Danny Phantom floating with her.

She blushed and said, "Nice catch Ghost boy."

"That was a close one, wouldn't have ended pretty." Danny said placing her on the ground, and turning back into Danny Fenton. Lilly giggled

"I'm just so darn clumsy it's embarrassing. Good thing you were there. Thanks."

"No prob. Well breakfast smells good." Danny said sniffing the aroma of eggs.

"Your right. We should go check it out." Lilly said walking to the kitchen drawn by the smell of bacon.

"Mom why would you make that for breakfast?! You know I'm an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian!" Sam whined while she ate her 'Organic' food.

"Just because you are eating that Grass on bread doesn't mean that your cousin or your friend Daniel can't eat the real breakfast they deserve!" Her mother protested. Lilly smiled and ran over to her Aunt and hugged her.

"G'morning Auntie Sun! Smells good can I have some?" I said sitting next to Sam.

"Me too! And good morning Mrs. Manson." Danny said nicely as he sat across from Lilly.

"Of course you can, you little cuties, and sweetie?" She said looking at Sam.

"Yes mother?" Sam said looking up from her Goth poetry book

"Be a dear and give your cousin her new backpack." She said in her high girly voice. She then handed Danny and Lilly their food.

"Thanks." Lilly and Danny said at the same time. By this time Sam came back with a black and white checkerboard designed backpack. Lilly dropped her fork and looked at the backpack. "It's amazing. I love it!" Lilly squeaked and hugged Sam.

"I picked it out myself. I knew you would love it you little emo chick." Sam gloated playfully.

"Hey! I resent that," Lilly said slanting her bangs over her right eye "I am not an emo chick. I just happen to like the style, I wear Goth things too. I am an enigma." (Enigma- somebody that's not easy defined. P)

"I'm sorry you little enigma." She said laughing. Lilly took her backpack happily, finished her breakfast and followed Danny and Sam out the door.

As Danny, Sam, and Lilly walked to school Danny and Sam decided to badger Lilly with questions, Danny started first, "So are you excited to go to Casper high?"

She smirked at him and answered, "Is anyone ever excited to go to school?"

"Touché. Okay Next question, who's your favorite ghost boy?" He asked winking at her.

"Hmm… InvisoBill, yeah him." Lilly said sticking her tongue out at him. His eyes immediately shot to the giggling Sam.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT?!" Danny screeched like a little girl. That was when both of the girls laughed out loud, and poor Danny look flushed.

"Aw Danny You know I would never call you that." Lilly said cutely while nudging Danny softly.

Then it was Sam's turn. "So Lilly, Did you find any cute guys yet?" She said looking straight at Danny. Danny looked at Lilly not noticing the pair of smirking violet eyes that were watching her. Lilly's face turned deep crimson and she became tongue tied.

"I…Urm…Uhh…I guess…ermmm." She said looking down at her feet. Then Jake came to Lilly's rescue

"Hey Babe." He said kissing Sam's cheek. He was wearing a spike collar, black eyeliner, and a long black leather coat, soooo how Sam would love them.

"Hey." Sam said blushing. Jake slipped an arm around Sam's tiny waist and looked at me and Danny who were suddenly feeling like third wheels.

"Ready for halls filled with amazing self-centered Jocks and cheerleaders?!" Jake said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Lilly's face dropped, "Oh god. This will be interesting." She said looking at the Football team passing her by. A big blond one stopped and looked at Lilly and Danny.

"Hey Fentoenail! Who is this?" He said pushing Danny aside. "She's cute. Why is she hanging out with you? Hello I'm Dash," He said slipping and arm around Lilly and pulling her close "I'm a quarterback."

"Hello…Flash was it? Maybe if you had even a little bit of a brain you would know that being a pompous jerk in front of a girl that you potentially want to impress is not a good idea," She took his arm off of her "Quite frankly I couldn't care less if you were the owner of a football team, and if your hand ever touches me again I will personally remove it." She smirked and stood by Danny. Dash was still in shock and his football buddies were still trying to figure out half of the words Lilly had just used.

"Hmm… well I like them hard to get." Dash said smirking as he winked and lead his posse to the school. But Lilly just smirked right back, "Bye-Bye Flash." Lilly began to wave him away. She laughed and looked at Danny who was Gawking at her

"You are my hero," He knelt on one knee "Marry me?"

"Ha-ha. Get up Danny." Lilly said helping him up.

"That was awesome! You totally destroyed him!" Sam said While Jake nodded like she took the words right out of his mouth.

Tuck ran up to Lilly and squealed, "I saw what you just said to Dash, completely stunning." He got on his one knee as well.

"Already done, and no I will not marry you." Lilly said, making everyone laugh. Lilly was starting to really like it here in Amity Park. Even if her parents were miles away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

That just shows how much I love you guys...

...And how little of a life I have **T.T;;**

-.-;;

Love ya guys **:DD**

**now review!!**

Please?

**//puppy dog eyes//**


	4. Mathematics, and Disaster

Lilly sighed as she entered math. Danny and Tucker had been in every one of her classes but this was one class Danny and Tucker didn't have. 11th Grade advanced mathematics. She looked around and saw no one she somewhat knew. She sat in the empty seat near the back and looked at the room. She silently took out her notebook and pencil. She was ready for the most boring class of her life and began to curse her slight brilliance at the subject of math, when a bubbly carrot top sat in the empty seat next to her. She was smiling and extended her hand to Lilly. "Hi I'm Jazz Fenton. You must be the new girl. Aren't you in Ninth grade though? Why are you in this class?"

Lilly smiled and shook Jazz's hand "Yeah I'm the new girl, and I was born for the god given talent of mathematics. But since I'm not a child prodigy for other subjects and couldn't skip two grades, they put me in 11th grade mathematics because I am quite the genius for the subject. I despise the subject otherwise." Jazz laughed and took out her books as well when Lilly realized that the girl in front of her had said Jazz Fenton. Her mind suddenly flashed back to Danny when he said _"You can't say that out loud. No one knows that I am Danny Phantom except Sam, Tucker and My older sister Jazz."_ So Lilly added "Wait, did you say Fenton? You're Danny's sister right?"

Jazz's eyes widened and looked at Lilly smiling "You know my brother?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that we are good friends." Lilly said blushing slightly.

"Good friends huh?" Jazz said grinning.

"Yeah, good friends." Lilly said looking down at her fiddling hands.

"Well I'm glad that Danny made friends with a girl like you; pretty, smart, and funny."

"Thanks, I'm glad to have made friends he's a great guy and he's just like me." Lilly said forgetting Jazz didn't know she was half ghost.

"Like you? What do you mean?" Jazz asked more interested

"Well like…" Lilly started as a ruler smashed into her desk startling her. It was the teacher.

"Just because you're the genius ninth grader doesn't mean that you can talk Ms…?"

"Manson. Maybe you should learn your new students name before you reprimand them. Mr. Lancer." Lilly said smirking. The whole class began to laugh and Mr. Lancer went red.

"Well, Ms. Manson seems that you have a glutton for punishment. I'll let that sass slide this once, but I won't be so lenient the next time." He said rubbing his shining head.

Lilly held in a laugh and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Lancer. I won't let it happen again."

After that boring class Lilly had lunch, P.E then School was over. Walking to her new locker to lighten the load of her backpack, Lilly bumped into Dash once again. He was holding Danny to the wall by his shirt. She thought of going over there to save him but she had a better plan. Since she knew she was in no ones sight she went invisible and entered Danny's body. Overshadowing Danny was no problem and while in control of Danny she punched Dash hard across the face which sent Dash flying across the hall. Dash got up quickly and looked angrily at Danny. She formed a smirk across Danny's face and said, "Bring it on, Dasherooni."

Dash came with a fist and threw it at Danny, which Lilly easily made Danny evade. She made Danny's body evade all of Dash's blows and when Dash was winded Lilly took Danny's fist and nailed Dash in the stomach. "Don't ever mess with me or my friends again or you'll get another beating. Got it?" She made him say smirking. Dash looked at Danny terrified, clutching his stomach, and nodding. When Dash left, Lilly exited Danny's body.

Danny looked around surprised. "Lilly? Was that you?" He said looking for her. Lilly quickly made her self visible and smiled.

"Yeah it was me. Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't use your ghost strength to beat him up so I did it for you. I am just so sick of Dash treating you like…" She was interrupted by a hug.

"Thank you." Danny said hugging her. She felt good in his arms, he could wrap his arms completely around her for she was skinny and shorter than him by a couple of inches. Lilly returned his hug and her little arms wrapped themselves around his waist. She blushed a bit when she said, "It was my pleasure."

"Ahem?" Sam cleared her throat tapping her big boots. Danny and Lilly quickly let go of each other and blushed deeply. "Second day and you already like her. Oh Danny." Sam said laughing.

Danny blushed even deeper and walked off. "See ya' later Lil." Was all he said. Lilly punched Sam's arm playfully.

"Sam! You're so mean. I cant believe you said that!" Lilly squealed still blushing.

Sam smiled and winked, "You can't tell me that you're not happy to hear that Danny likes you." Lilly blushed ten times harder as Sam walked away happily.

"SAM!!" Lilly sheepishly added to the proud Goth walking away.

When the school day was over Lilly found herself waiting in front of the school for Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Jake. She leaned against the wall, pulled her black iPod out of her back pocket and put it in her ears. She was waiting patiently when two bulky arms smashed above her and a cocky Dash looked down at her. She removed her earphones and looked at him, "Yes…Flash?" Dash took her hands and held them firmly. That's when her eyes widened and fear shook her. She knew Dash was a jerk but she didn't know he would stoop to this.

Dash got close to her face and said, "Still playing hard to get?"

"Get off of me you creep." She spat back venomously.

"Oh come on Lilly, you know you want me." Dash said reaching in to kiss her.

"You're right Flash, I do want you," She kneed him hard in the groin "In the hospital." That's when Danny walked out of the school. When he saw Dash clutching himself and Lilly smirking he put two and two together and began to laugh. He took Lilly's hand and smiled, "Ready to go?"

"What about Sam, Tucker, and Jake?"

"Sam and Jake have a Goth thing and Tucker is at the Geek club."

"Oh." Lilly blushed and looked down at there conjoined hands. Danny noticed this and let go.

"Do you want to see your old house? I mean we don't have to go straight to Sam's house." Danny said. Lilly's eyes widened at the name of her old life.

"Y-Yeah that would be cool." Lilly said sighing and looking at the ground.

The long silent walk to Lilly's old house was awkward, and when they arrived, Lilly's worst nightmare had already happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review!**

**//cries//**

love you guys


	5. There's No Sympathy For The Dead

Lilly's pupils dilated at the flashing cop cars in front of her old house. Her fist gripped tightly as she watched the news reporters and people starting to surround the house. Danny's eyes had enlarged as well and he looked terrified at the house. Danny looked at Lilly's blank face and dilated eyes. "Lilly I…" Danny began. But Lilly had already turned invisible and was walking toward the house, and even though Danny could not see her he knew exactly where she had gone and he followed. He walked through the wall and saw Lilly completely visible hiding behind a bookcase. He grabbed her hand right as something weird happened. The room had gone silent, the people were silent, it seemed as if the whole earth was silent. Danny found this incredibly weird so he looked out the window to see that the people were still, completely frozen in time. "Lilly?!" He screamed turning around.

That was where he saw Lilly kneeling, looking at her deceased parents. She wasn't crying her face was still blank. He wanted to ask her something but he figured it out before he reached her. She had done this her self. She stopped time so she could look at her parents. That's when Lilly found a tape recorder. She picked it up and put it to her ear unsteadily, for she had no clue what message it might contain. Slowly she presses the play button.

"_Gracie. Don't say anything let me handle it." Her father started as a huge crash filled the speaker._

"_Where is the girl?!" A loud voice screamed harshly._

"_What girl?" Her mother squeaked in fear._

"_You know damn well what girl! Where is Lilly?!" He screamed again._

"_We sent her away, she was evil," Her father sated calmly "I don't know where she is and I could care less."_ His low and convincing voice sent chills down Lilly and Danny's spine.

"_LIES! YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS…Wait why should I bother you with questions. I'll bring her to me."_

"_And how will you do that…Vlad?" Her father said losing all of the calmness in his voice._

"_..." A low chuckle escaped Vlad's lips and he said, "By killing you two."_

Then the tape went silent and Lilly stood up hanging her head down. She slowly walked outside, crossed the street and walked toward the trees. Danny hurried after her, worried sick. With no notice she slammed her fist into the tree to her left. Excruciating pain filled her arm and she heard the bark snap at the force of her punch. Her knuckles bled and she let the blood seep between her fingers. She bit her lip in a desperate attempt to fight the hot tears rising in her throat.

Her attempts failed viscously because the tears came loud and fast. She now clutched her bleeding fist as she leaned against the tree. She could feel the bark scratch her unprotected shoulder as she slid down the tree sobbing. Danny watched her sob for a moment, and then he wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

She flinched at his arms but did not push him away. She sobbed heavily into his chest. But most of her tears were filled with anger. She was angry at herself and Vlad. Her anger for Vlad was obvious but she was angry with herself for not being completely consumed with sorrow. Any normal child would be sad for there parent's death, but she really couldn't say that she was sad. She honestly had never really known her parents, they were never home, they had never cared for her, but for god's sake they were her parents and she hated herself for not caring.

But her father had said it himself, he couldn't careless. So why should she? She sniffed up her tears and looked up at the shocked/comforting Danny. He looked into Lilly's eyes and said softly, "You're not evil Lilly. I'm sorry for what happened but your father doesn't know what he lost."

"And what did he lose exactly?" Lilly said looking away and wiping her tears. He then took her face and looked into her eyes once again.

"You."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

I am so sorry for a **LONG** update then such a short outcome

But There is a good reason for a short chappy.

Um Review and I** promise** toupdate quickly

'Kay?


	6. Returning The Smile You've Had All Along

Lilly blushed intensely and looked down at the ground. "Me," She repeated in disbelief. An eerie chuckle escaped her lips as she added "Was it that big of a loss Danny? I was just a nuisance to them. They didn't want me, they didn't care, and now they are dead because of me. Yeah they definitely missed out." Her voice was smothered in sarcasm as she dug her finger nails into the ground. She knew it was true and Danny's silence assured her that Danny knew it too.

"Lilly…" Danny started not really knowing to say. Lilly's voice was as cold as the sharp winds around them and Danny could only think of her name hoping that it would fix everything.

"No Danny, its okay. You don't have to say anything. I think I'll just take a walk. Please don't follow me." She slowly lifted her self up and noticed that the bleeding had stopped. Her fist was simply covered in dry blood and dirt. It stung tremendously but she didn't care. She needed to clear her mind. She needed to go some where, any where. She walked away, eyes starring into the crowd filled streets, leaving Danny behind. Danny stood in awe his raven colored hair blow in the blistering wind. The icy air whipped the side of his pale face viciously but he didn't move to raise the collar of his jacket, he just looked at the girl that had just walked away from him, when she obviously needed his help.

Lilly walked around town till dark. The cold air had seemed to numb everything. Her fingers, her face, her feet, but most importantly her heart. She saw the fast food restaurant that seemed like the teams 'hangout'. The red neon lights that spelled out 'The Nasty Burger' blinked in her eyes as she walked slowly toward it. "Lilly, you shouldn't walk alone at night you know." A peculiar voice snickered and sent chills down Lilly's spine. Lilly new the voice but it was different than usual. She turned around slowly to see Jake standing there with his hands in his pockets. There was something different about him that Lilly couldn't quite grasp.

**(meanwhile)**

Danny knocked on Sam's door. The amethyst eyed girl opened the door with a phone to her ear franticly. **"**Did you find her?!**" **They both screamed at each other. Sam sighed deeply and began to talk back into the phone. Danny mouthed a 'Who's that?' to her but she just shooed him away. Danny kept tapping her shoulder mouthing the same words. She finally mouthed back 'Tucker now shoo.' Danny sat at her dinner table watching Sam pacing back and forth nervously. When Sam hung up Danny asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing," She answered stressed while sitting in her chair rubbing her temples "We sent out Jake out to look for her hours ago and now his phone is off." She said releasing another sigh. That's when Danny's ghost sense went off. Both of their eyes lit up and Danny whispered, "Lilly." As he took off out the window.

**(Back with Jake and Lilly)**

"Hey Jake I was just…" Before she could finish her sentence his hands gripped her neck harshly, and he lifted her off the ground. She quickly went intangible and fell through his hands. He simply chuckled and let red beams of ectoplasm slam her into a nearby garbage bin. Her head smacked into the filthy metal that she had landed on. She stared at him in horror and disbelief "N-NO WAY! I would have sensed you! Danny would have sensed you! It's impossible!" She screamed as she turned into Essence slowly.

"You see this ring?" He asked lifting up his hand.

"Yeah It's your class ring so what?!" She question as she shot blue from her hands.

"Wrong again Essence," He snarled as he easily evaded her shot "It's a ring that shields my ghostly presence. The Jake you think you know doesn't exist, just this Jake, the ghost. I get paid big bucks to bring you back to Vlad. So come peacefully." He said suddenly appearing behind her and grabbing her hair. She screamed and turned intangible once again. "Stop doing that!" She screamed. Jake grabbed her hands quickly and slammed her against a wall, repeating what Dash had done earlier that day and repeating, "Still playing hard to get?" Then he kissed her. She moved around trying to get away from him but that just separated their lips. And he reached for her.

"JAKE!" They heard a voice scream. They turned to see a broken hearted Danny Fenton starring at them.

"Well hello Danny…" Jake smirked. Essence's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to explain but Danny was already running away from her and Jake.

* * *

Hehehehehehehe :3

Evil cliffy P

Too bad for you guys :P

Umm so yeah I prolly won't be able to update a lot but yeah…

I'll try.

**BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!!!**

Shmank yew **.-. ** 3


	7. The Quiet Screaming

Essence's eyes widened as she watched a heartbroken Danny run from her. "DANNY!!! Jake is…!" She cried as she turned to run after him. She was jerked back to the wall. Jake grinned at her evil. He held both of her hands above her head and sent and electrifying shock through her body. She screamed in pain and starred at Jake with hate filled eyes.

"So it was you. You overshadowed Dash and made it seem that he was trying to kiss me." Essence spat in his face venomously.

"Yeah It was me. But you had to be a little bitch and knee him in the groin. That hurt you know," He spat back equally as venomous. "But I forgive you doll. Don't. Even. Worry." He nuzzled against her mockingly.

That got Essence mad. Her eyes glowed intensely and she shot a highly fatal amount of ectoplasm into Jake. He tumbled and clutched his stomach. He looked up and grinned. "That's the Essence I was hoping to see," He got up and looked at her "So make it worth the fight. Or I'll have to kill your little boy friend." He mocked. He put up glowing fist and waited for her to approach him.

"You won't touch Danny, and you are going to be so sorry." She said grinning mischievously. She drew a quick breath and allowed her ghostly wail to fill the air. Jake went flying into a nearby building. Usually her powers would be worn out after using that much power, but she was energized to full power. She laughed at the unconscious Jake on the floor. "Boring." Was all she said, as she turned on her heel.

Jake got up stumbling. "Essence!" he screamed back weakly "I'm not done with you." He shot his ghost stingers and caught Essence on the small of her back. Her eyes widened as blood dripped from her mouth. She turned, grabbed the stingers that had been lodged at her, and removed them from her back.

"That barley hurt," She snickered. "But this will…" At that moment she sent a electrifying shock down the stingers straight to Jake. He screamed in pain and laid paralyzed on the ground. She walked to him with an evil smirk on her face. She placed her sliver boot on Jake's neck and applied pressure. His choking sounds made her chuckle, She wasn't the same Essence anymore. He gasped for air as she pressed harder. "P-Please…E-Essence…You wouldn't kill me would you?" Jake gasped horrified.

"Still happy to see this Essence?" She said evilly. Suddenly a voice filled her head, her own. '_What are you doing?! You can't kill him Essence snap out of it! It's Jake! As much of an asshole he might be Sam loves him, you can't do this.'_ With that Essence's eyes turned back to her humanly green and her blond hair went brown. She removed her foot from Jake's neck and she looked down at him. "I'll let you go. But if you take this as an 'opportunity' to get me, or If you ever touch Danny," She turned on her heel and finished "I'll finish you, for good." Now that she was in her human form her clothes were becoming soiled in blood. Her cuts from the fight were appearing on her human form and soaking through her clothing. Even in severe pain she began to walk in the direction that Danny had ran off in.

**(back with Danny)**

Danny looked at the forest setting surrounding him. He felt as if his heart had been stepped on and ripped out of his chest. He looked up at the stars in the clear sky above him and thought. "How could she?" The lump his throat began to rise "M-Maybe it wasn't what I thought, maybe just maybe she was forced. God I think too much. What I saw was what I saw, there's no doubt about that. I just hope Sam finds out before she catches him with her." He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Sam that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her own cousin; he had decided that he was going to keep it a secret. Danny wasn't the type to assume things but this was too painful to try and figure out. He didn't want to find out if what he thought was true; he wanted to be in the dark of the subject, for if it was what he thought he wouldn't be able to handle it. That's when his ghost sense went off and he heard someone say, "I knew you'd be here." It was Lilly. Danny's stomach fell and he looked straight forward, afraid to see her face.

"Danny, Me and Jake, It wasn't what you thought. Really, Jake is a ghost and he…" She couldn't finish her sentence for her coughing and pain wouldn't allow her. Danny immediately turned around at the words 'Jake is a ghost' and saw the extremely wounded Lilly in front of him. His stomach fell and guilt began to pour into him. He couldn't speak, Lilly was clutching her side coughing and trying to explain the situation, and Danny was frozen in guilt and shock. Struggling to talk she managed to say "Jake wanted to bring me to Vlad, and He kissed me because he wanted you be sad and…"

"Lilly," Danny said standing up "I believe you. Just don't talk, you're too hurt." Danny took Lilly in his arms and flew her to Sam's house.

"Danny..." She whispered.

"Shh. Dont speak." Danny said as he saw Lilly fall asleep on him. He cautiously shifting her weight so he could ring the doorbell. When Sam opened the door her eyes were red and puffy. Jake was in the doorway aswell, he looked at Sam and she nodded. Jake went to danny and reached to take Lilly away but Danny backed away.

"Danny! Give her to Jake! Dont make me use this!!!" Sam held the Fenton thermos in her hand and was trembling. Danny's eyes widened.

"SAM! What are you doing?!"

"Jake told me everything, how your working with Vlad and...How could you Danny?!" Sam cried.

"Don't make this hard Danny Just give her to me." Jake said smirking.

"Everything?" A weak voice added as Lilly woke up slowly. She got out of Danny's arms and walked to sam slowly. "Did Jake tell you how he attacked me and that he's a ghost?!" She coughed into her fist. Sam's eyes widened and she looked over at Jake. "I didnt think so." Lilly went over to Danny, and lipped 'I'm so sorry' before he caught her in his arms once again. Danny made sure to be gentle as he pass the unconcious girl to Sam. Jake was almost out the door when Danny caught him with a right hook. Jake fell to the ground with a thud. "Touch Lilly **OR** Sam again and I will personally remove you from the afterlife." Jake, unable to strike Danny back, just nodded and left the scene quietly pissed at his faliure.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**POLL:** I NEED IDEAS for the story. I want to know what my fans want in the story. Sooooooooooooooooo any ideas??

I just want every one to know that I hate Phantom Planet. Just because Sam isn't me :PP Other than that I loved it and I want to be Sam Manson soooo badly!!! **And I KNOW FOR A FACT** that all fan girl _**SECRETLY**_ hate Sam. So I'm not the only one. I was watching TV and I realized that the saddest episode that I have ever seen was Fanning the Flames when Danny gets his heartbroken and I just wanted to kill Ember. When this happened I wanted to hug him…my poor Danny.

**Danny:** Sam...how could you...how... –to Dash-… Hey--get away from her!  
**Sam:** Danny...I'm so sorry...  
**Danny:** You and Dash...but we were... _//sighs// _we weren't...were we.  
**Sam:** No. Ember did that. It's just that...this is so hard because part of me...part of me really liked this, and...  
**Danny:** _//eyes flare green//_ Ember...  
**Sam:** Danny? Are you okay?  
**Danny:** No. I feel like my heart's been ripped out. But I know who I can take it out on!

Review please.


End file.
